


Davis and White

by ClaryZloty



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom, Meryl and Charlie - Fandom, Olympics - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Olympics, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryZloty/pseuds/ClaryZloty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem of the Olympic victory for the best ice dancers in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davis and White

Davis and White

If only she could touch the stars,  
Something she dreamed about for years,   
Something she had longed for so fiercely that it hurt  
An ache deep in her chest that sent her sobbing   
Into her pillow late at night  
When the right song came on.   
Now, this night,  
She is flying,  
This is her moment, the four minutes that she has dreamed about  
With him, helping her fly.  
Gold in one hand, his hand in the other, she is at peace,  
Nothing to want, nothing to long for  
Bright lights and glittering jewels and hard, heavy gold

Seventeen years:  
All of the tragedy blood sweat tears breaks falls fights   
Yield now to   
Diamonds gold victory power perfection glory perfection perfection perfection perfection  
Four minutes twenty seconds of perfection 

And no one else she would want by her side   
When all her dreams come true,  
Her king, her prince, her best friend, her rock  
His constant comfort, safety, companionship for all these years  
In the most important moment of her entire life,  
She would rather have crashed onto the ice,  
Blood and shattered bone and dreams mixing with tears falling and freezing  
Than be here in this glorious moment   
Without him

The story has not ended, this isn’t the climax, she must convince herself.  
There will be more, better days, calmer, easier days  
With him.  
They have become like gods here,   
Worked so hard to have the power to glide across a cloud and dance  
As though they are magic,   
It’s almost easy to forget the millions of hours   
That got them here, together, because it was always meant to be just like this.


End file.
